the Interviews
by Teen-Lyokofan7777
Summary: Code Lyoko gets interviewed. And I know, people have done this, but I don't care. OCs Blake and Cassidy are there, too. Rated T 2 b safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Welcome to the Interviews.**

**Disclaimer: She don't own Code Lyoko. Word.**

**Me: Since when is the ever-so-boring disclaimer a rapper? Aw well.**

**Claimer: She owns her OCs.**

**Me: Let's get on with this.**

**The Code Lyoko gang come in, happy as can be, and they sit down in their chairs.**

**Cassidy and Blake come in after, a tad nervous, but they sit down in where they are supposed to be.**

**Me: Okay, tell the whole world what you're name is and your occupation please.**

**Jeremie: I'm Jeremie Belpois and I'm the genius in the group.**

**Aelita: I'm Aelita and I am Jeremie's girlfriend.**

**Yumi: I'm Yumi Ishiyama and I am the mature one in the group.**

**Odd: I'm Odd Della Robbia, comic relief.**

**Ulrich: I'm Ulrich Stern and I am the kind of quiet one.**

**XANA: I'm XANA, and I'm the villain.**

**William: I'm William. I played the cocky one on Lyoko at the end of Season 3.**

**Cassidy: I'm Cassidy McGuire and I play different roles.**

**Me: Just choose one. It's okay.**

**Cassidy: I'm the dangerous psychic in Return to the Past, NOW!**

**Blake: I'm Blake Clark and I am the fighter in Code Wings.**

**Me: And welcome to the Interviews where readers can send in their own questions, some of their dares, and prizes.**

**Odd: I sure hope there's food.**

**Cassidy: There might be, we just don't know.**

**Me: That's right. If we knew, we would be psychic.**

***Cassidy blushes a little in shame***

**Me: Hey, Cassidy it's okay. I sometimes got psychic, too. Like there was a costume contest and I portrayed Yumi—though I wanted to be a Beauregard, but it's alright—then I got third place.**

***Yumi smiles***

**Ulrich: Did you predict your place?**

**Me: I figured that I would get first or second place, but third place works just as good.**

***Ulrich and Yumi nod***

**Me: Besides, I wore a black sweater that had a pink ribbon on the front and its motto was: Think Pink. But I had to improvise with what I had.**

**Jeremie: Okay, while Yumi, Ulrich and the author get finished with the conversation, she wants you to send your questions, dares, and prizes in the reviews. Please note: She'll take dares that don't threaten our lives, tear us into non-canon couples, or just plain disturb her.**

**Aelita: Well said Jeremie.**

**Jeremie: Thank you, Aelita.**

**Jim walks in.**

**Jim: What's going on here?**

**Cassidy: Nothing, we are having an interview with the author.**

**Jim: Reminds me of when I interviewed people, too.**

**Cassidy: You were a interviewer, Jim?**

**Jim: Yes, but I'd rather not talk about it.**

***Everyone nods***

**Jeremie: So send in your reviews, please. The author will field the questions, dares and prizes.**


	2. First dares

**Disclaimer: *to the tune of Glad When you're Bad* She doesn't own Code Lyoko.**

**Me: *shoots the disclaimer* QUIET YOU! This ain't Killer Music!**

**Claimer: *to the tune of World with My Eyes* she only owns her OCs.**

**Me: *Lets claimer live* since you sang to my favorite tune.**

**Jeremie: You don't like that Glad song, do you?**

**Me: Never did. I love World with My Eyes. And Jim?**

**Jim: Yeah?**

**Me: Your nephew is crazy talented. Props for you for being his uncle.**

**Jim: *Smiles* thanks.**

**Me: Anyway, we have a review from Affa, or AwesomeFanFictonAuthor:**

Heeeeeeelllllloooooooooo there :) -gasp- first reviewer, YES! -Does little dance- Wait, I'm confused you will or will not take dares that threaten their lives? I wouldn't have the other two...okay, anyway:

Jer and Aelita and Ulrich and Yumi: Go out on very romantic dates.

Odd: You're the only worker at the restaurant, which means you have to make all the food but not eat any of it, clean dishes and bathrooms, be a waiter, a mater dee (I think that's what it is), cashier, AND a clown for the couple's amusement.

Jim: Must say every job and activity you'd "Rather not talk about"

Cassidy and Blake: dance around in the rainbow unicorn MINEFIELD with the rabid TUQUITOS and...And...PANTS! GIANT RADIOACTIVE PANTS! (I've been watching Invader Zim a bunch lately...)

XANA: I'm trapping you in the middle of the jungle with no electronics anywhere and no access to any computers. NO LOOPHOLES!

William: Explode.

Presents

Everyone: Same as I gave Cupcake's characters. One pass for each of you to get out of one of my dares though the author gets to give you a new dare if you use it. And you can't steal anyone else's pass. -Glares at XANA-

I'm not great at questions, so none for now GOOD LUCK!

**Me: Okay, I'll give everyone their passes first so that way they can get out. *Gives passes out***

***Odd uses his pass already***

**Me: It's okay, Odd. I dare you to sing Gone by Montgomery Gentry.**

**Odd: Better.**

_***italics + character equals singing***_

_**Odd: **__**This ain't no temporary, typical, tearful good-bye, uh-uh uh  
This ain't no breakin' up and wakin' up and makin' up one more time, uh-uh uh  
This is gone (gone) gone (gone) gone (gone) gone**_

Gone like a freight-train, gone like yesterday  
Gone like a soldier in the civil war, bang, bang  
Gone like a '59 Cadillac  
Like all the good things that ain't never coming back  
She's gone (gone) gone (gone) gone (gone) gone, she's gone

This ain't no give it time, I'm hurtin' but maybe we can work it out, uh-uh uh  
Won't be no champagne, red rose, romance, second chance, uh-uh uh  
This is gone (gone) gone (gone) gone (gone) gone

Gone like a freight-train, gone like yesterday  
Gone like a soldier in the civil war, bang, bang  
Gone like a '59 Cadillac  
Like all the good things that ain't never coming back  
She's gone (gone) gone (gone) gone (gone) gone  
She's gone

She's gone (gone) gone (gone) gone (gone) gone, she's gone

Gone like a freight-train, gone like yesterday  
Gone like a soldier in the civil war, bang, bang  
Gone like a '59 Cadillac  
Like all the good things that ain't never coming back  
She's gone (gone) she's gone (gone) she's gone (gone) she's gone  
She's gone

Gone like a freight-train, gone like yesterday  
Gone like a soldier in the civil war, bang, bang  
Gone like a '59 Cadillac  
Like all the good things  
Well, she's gone

Long gone, done me wrong  
Never comin' back, my baby's gone , she's gone  
Lonely at home, sittin' all alone  
She's packed her bags and now she's gone  
Never comin' back, she's gone  
No, no never, no, no never, no never comin' back

**Me: *whistles* Good work Odd.**

**The two couples get ready for their date.**

***William throws up his pass***

**William: What's my dare?**

**Me: I dare you to express your feelings about being XANAfied.**

**William: It was dark, and I felt like I was trapped and locked within myself. I had no freedom or control. Then Yumi's voice pricked the lock and I was free for a little bit. But XANA pushed me back into the prison I was in. I was almost broken until Jeremie found the permanent key. *shudders* Can I stop now?**

**Me: Yeah that's good.**

***William runs off to breathe through a paper bag***

**Me: William is still a little traumatized.**

***Cassidy and Blake throw in their passes***

**Me: Since you two were dared the same dare…I dare you to sing Already Gone by Sugarland without making a mistake in the lyrics.**

_**Cassidy: My mama mapped out the road that she knows  
Which hands you shake and which hands you hold  
In my hand-me-down Mercury, ready to roll  
She knew that I had to go**_

And hangout, make lots of noise  
And lay out late with a boy  
Make the mistakes that she made  
'Cause she knew all along

I was already gone, I was already gone  
I was already gone  
Life is a runaway train you can't wait to jump on

They say the first time won't ever last  
But that didn't stop me, the first time he laughed  
All my friends tried to warn me the day that we met  
Girl don't you lost your heart yet

But his dark eyes dared me with danger  
And sparks fly like flame to a paper  
Fire in his touch burning me up  
But still I held on

'Cause I was already gone, I was already gone  
I was already gone  
Life is a runaway train you can't wait to jump on

The last time I saw him, we packed up my things  
And he smiled like the first time he told me his name  
And we cried with each other  
We split the blame for the parts that we couldn't change

Pictures, dishes and socks  
It's our whole life down to one box  
There he was waving goodbye  
On the front porch alone

But I was already gone, I was already gone  
I was already gone  
I was already gone, I was already gone

Hangout, make lots of noise  
And layout late with a boy  
Make the mistakes that she made  
Life is a runaway train

_**Cassidy: But his dark eyes dared me with danger  
and sparks fly like flame to a paper  
Fire in his touch**_

_**Blake: (at the same time as Cassidy) my mama mapped out the road that she knows  
which hands to shake, which hands you hold  
in my hand-me-down Mercury**_

_**Cassidy and Blake together: Life is a runaway train you can't wait to jump on**_

**Me: Wow. You nailed it!**

***Cassidy and Blake bow***

**Jeremie and Aelita come back from their date-dare.**

**Me: Did you have fun?**

**Jeremie: Yep.**

**Odd: Where did you go, huh?**

**Aelita: *blushes* none of your business.**

***XANA goes to the non electronic jungle***

**Me: I know that he (XANA) will not like Affa for this.**

**Jim: A sewer worker **

**A soldier**

**A "Space Exploration Program Volunteer Test Subject" **

**A ****salvage diver**

**An actor **

**A disco dancer **

**A worker at a psychiatric hospital **

**A forest ranger in Quebec **

**A martial arts master, particularly in Pencak Silat, **

**A former basketball player, playing pro-ball **

**A former government agent **

**A professional ballroom dancer in Buenos Aires **

**A war photographer **

**A safecracker and/or locksmith **

**A cameraman **

**A skateboarder **

**A paranormal investigator **

**A Special Forces agent on a mission in Las Vegas **

**A champion table tennis player **

**A math teacher **

**A firefighter **

**Me: And so many more, right?**

**Jim: Yeah.**

**Yumi and Ulrich come back.**

**Me: So, how was it?**

**Yumi: Great.**

**Ulrich: We had a walk in the park.**

**Me: Sounds good.**

**Odd: Now that's something that I don't understand. Jeremie and Aelita won't reveal where they went but Ulrich and Yumi will.**

**Me: It sounds private with Jeremie and Aelita. But it's okay.**

**Aelita: We didn't do 'It' if you know what I mean.**

***Odd nods***

**Me: So now you know what the dares can be like. If I find any review-dares that have anything to do with death, destruction, disturbance, or betrayal, I'll not do the dares.**

**Odd: I didn't want to do my dares.**

**Me: And that was fine.**

***Kiwi trots in***

**Kiwi: ruff.**

**Me: Aw…our little animal star. *bends down to his level and pets Kiwi***

***Kiwi pants and woofs***

**Odd: Sounds like he likes you.**

**Me: I'm an animal lover, too. And I also happen to like cats *looks a little pointedly at Odd***

**Odd: Okay, what I said back there, I was too embarrassed about my Lyoko form the first time. At least I got over it the third or fourth time I went to Lyoko.**

**Me: Okay. Send in more reviews please. the Interviews doesn't run alone. And a great big thanks to Affa for reviewing this Interview fanfic first.**


	3. The song that never ends! the horror!

**Me: Disclaimer is dead from me shooting it, but I still don't own Code Lyoko.**

**Claimer: She owns her OCs.**

**Me: Thank you.**

**Odd: So what reviews are we in now?**

**Me: *gulp* it's really going to annoy us. Even I have to go. AFFA had to do it…**

**Ulrich: Just tell us.**

**Me: Okay, this review's from *shudder* Lavender Frostflower:**

Ok, so no injury, but extreme embarrassment and/or annoyance is fine, right? I'm tired so I'll just give them the same thing I gave AFFA's OCs the first time I dared them. 45 minutes. One bus. Lots of middle school boys. The song that never ends. No escape. I have a field trip tomorrow. Luckily it's for choir so there won't be as many boys. Everyone gets a one use mystery box with whatever you want in it. The dare is for EVERYONE. And I mean everyone. Yes, you TLF7777.

**Yumi: WHAT?**

**Me: It's a dare. And we have no choice in the matter. I have to go; it's in the law of that review.**

**Jeremie: But why initiate that same dare?**

**Me: It's reviewers' choice, not some we have a choice bit. And I don't think our passes will work on this one dare.**

***45 minutes later***

**Everyone clambers off the bus in foul moods.**

**Cassidy: That was NOT fun at all.**

**Me: You said it. Not me. But I do agree with you. It was not fun.**

**Cassidy: CURSE YOU LAVENDER FROSTFLOWER!**

**Me: Do you watch Phineas and Ferb?**

**Cassidy: Yeah.**

**Me: Me too.**

**Yumi: Worst dare ever!**

**Everyone nods in agreement.**

**XANA: Definitely. (A/N: He got back after the chapter was over)**

**The author breaks out the mystery boxes.**

**Me: At least we get these mystery boxes.**

**Everyone gets their mystery prizes.**

**The author also breaks out iPods.**

**Me: Because that annoying song got us, time to break out the iPods.**

**Odd: Cool. *holds up some Cheetos***

**Me: Go ahead and eat them, Odd. I don't pull people away from food.**

**Jeremie: *looks at his new book of computer codes with a smile***

**Aelita smiles as she looks at a photo with her and her friends on it.**

**Ulrich looks at half a necklace heart. The message on his half: 4-ever.**

**Yumi looks at the other half. The message: YxU. (A/N: Still a fan after all these years.)**

**They look at each other and blush.**

**Me: Oh, don't blush. It's nothing to be ashamed about.**

**Kiwi gets a new bone.**

**Me: Good on you Kiwi.**

**Jim gets himself a badge that says: If you ask me about my many jobs, I'd rather not talk about it. He wears it proudly.**

**The author gets…**

**Me: Fang from James Patterson. Oh I love this book.**

**Blake gets a DS (one of the original ones) and Nintendogs to go with it.**

**Cassidy smiles as she gets a Warriors book.**

**XANA gets a cookie.**

**Me: Is that everyone?**

**Everyone nods.**

**Me: I think that's good.**

**Cassidy: Well, you see how we handled that.**

**Me: I'm going to give an example of an interview question. Jeremie? Do you mind being my assistant for this?**

**Jeremie: *almost blushes* okay.**

**Me: Oh, don't blush. This is such an easy one and not embarrassing. Jeremie:**

**How do you manage to stay smart even though you get thrown against the walls in the factory or electrocuted?**

**Jeremie: I ask myself that after every attack but I have no clue on it. It's an enigma.**

**The author nods.**

**Me: It's okay; I've received multiple hits on the head in my life, too. It's not fun at all.**

**Jeremie agrees.**

**Me: Well, send in those reviews and you may pop up here, too. Just send it. We'll wait.**


	4. Double Reviewed and Sissi comes

**Me: Disclaimer's still dead. Don't own Code Lyoko.**

**Claimer: *still alive and singing to the tune of Everything Louder than Everything Else* And she does own her **_**two**_** very own OCs.**

**Me: Review from AFFA…again.**

**Yumi: Oh, joy.**

**Me: I have read this one, and some things are going to be crazy:**

Odd: All of your older sisters are coming for a visit, ya know, the ones who  
locked you in the bathroom all night that summer. Then your fan girls from the  
Code Lyoko Fans group on Facebook are going to take you out on three separate  
dates. See people do love you Odd (PS, I am not one of the fan girls, it's  
other people)

Ulrich: You get A private Subsonics concert

XANA: Your own world to take over, here it is -hands him a needle- It's  
balanced on the needle, have fun...

TLF: Um...dunno...eat gallons upon gallons of ice cream that's a good flavor,  
but no stopping till you eat ALL of it.

Aelita: Be Goth for a chapter

Yumi: Be a prep cheerleader for a chapter

William: Explode. (I know you didn't do it last time but I like that one)

That's all for now folks (goes off to a place where they're all being dipped  
into a volcano of orange soda) OCs...do something weird...I  
dunno...something...

HOPE THAT WAS BETTER BYE!

**Me: Okay. Since I never threw in my pass yet. *Eats an entire gallon of Chocolate chip Cookie dough Ice Cream and doesn't stop until ALL is gone* Happy?**

**Odd: *Hides behind the author* Hide me. My sisters are a nightmare.**

**Me: Okay. *puts up fighting stance to help deter Odd's sisters***

**Adele: Where is he? *goes up to TLF* Where is Odd?**

**Me: *Sly thinking* bathroom that locks from the inside. He's going to be a while. He brought a Reader's Digest. He loves the humor in the jokes.**

**Pauline: Works for us.**

**They run off.**

**Odd comes out from behind TLF.**

**Odd: Thank you.**

**Me: Don't thank me yet, Odd. Your sisters think that you are in a locks-from-the-inside bathroom. Okay and you should go on your dates.**

**Odd: And the three lucky ladies are…?**

**Me: Vanessa Hyde, Sabrina Speaks, and Sarah Page. AFFA gave me the names of the girls in a Private Message.**

**Odd goes on his three dates separately.**

**Cassidy: CONFETTI FIGHT!**

**Blake: OH YEAH!**

**Me: Oh, Lord!**

**The two OCs throw confetti at each other.**

**Me: AFFA, you asked for something random from the OCs and here it is.**

**Jeremie: Lucky me. I don't have a dare *sounds down*.**

**Me: Would you like me to give you one?**

**Jeremie: Yes.**

**Me: Hm…I dare you to…stay away from the supercomputer for one chapter.**

**Jeremie: I'm already doing it now as we speak.**

**Me: Darn! I dare you to bring Sissi here.**

**Jeremie: Huh? She's not here?**

**Me: Hasn't been for three chapters.**

**Jeremie runs off.**

**Aelita throws in her pass.**

**Aelita: I don't like that idea that AFFA gave me.**

**Me: Then I dare you to go with Ulrich to the Subdigitals Concert.**

**Ulrich: I hate going alone, but I don't like Sissi.**

**Me: I've seen thousands of episodes, and I noticed.**

**They run off to the Subdigitals Concert.**

**Yumi chips her pass in.**

**Me: I dare you, Yumi, to sing Roxette's It Must've Been Love. It's a good song.**

**The music to Roxette's song start.**

_**Yumi: It must have been love but it's over now**_

Lay a whisper on my pillow  
Leave the winter on the ground  
I wake up lonely, there's air of silence  
In the bedroom and all around

Touch me now, I close my eyes  
And dream away

It must have been love but it's over now  
It must have been good but I lost it somehow  
It must have been love but it's over now  
From the moment we touched till the time had run out

Make believing we're together  
That I'm sheltered by your heart  
But in and outside, I turned to water  
Like a teardrop in your palm

And it's a hard winter's day  
I dream away

It must have been love but it's over now  
It was all that I wanted, now, I'm living without  
It must have been love but it's over now  
It's where the water flows, it's where the wind blows

It must have been love but it's over now  
It must have been good but I lost it somehow  
It must have been love but it's over now  
From the moment we touched till the time had run out

Yeah, it must have been love but it's over now  
It was all that I wanted, now, I'm living without  
It must have been love but it's over now  
It's where the water flows, it's where the wind blows

It must have been love but it's over now  
It must have been love but it's over now

**Me: Good work, Yumi.**

**William: Oh my crap. *explodes***

**Me: Azarath Metrion Zinthos!**

**William revives.**

**Me: It worked. And William is not a Zombie! :)**

**Odd returns and is spotted.**

**Louise: There He is!**

***crowds around Odd***

**Me: *snaps fingers; Odd's sisters disappear* Next review. Ooh…It's from my Favorite: Ariel Crawford or Moonlitdaze. Good on you. Here are the questions:**

Ariel: (in audience) *raises hand and jumps excitedly out of her seat* I HAVE QUESTIONS!

Maya: You're making a fool of yourself again.

Ariel: Oh, and Maya's here. She's kind of an important addition

**Me: Come on up, the curly brunette in the back!**

Ariel: Danke! *bounces up on the stage, holding note cards. Maya reluctantly follows* my first question is for Odd. So- a lot of Code Lyoko fans pair you up with their OCs (including me), I've heard fan opinions on it-but I want to know yours. *smiles and tosses first note card over her shoulder* Next one is for Aelita. I've given you a sibling in my fan fictions *gestures to Maya* I know the flashbacks indicate you didn't have any-but did you ever want one?*smiles at Aelita and tosses the second note card aside* Next question is for William! So, there are a lot of mixed emotions over you in the fan base. Some have paired OCs with you (TLf77 and I are both guilty of this!), others pretty much hate you, and some are neutrals. Thoughts? *smiles at William and throws card aside* Final card is for Jim. What was your favorite past job.

Well that's all I have for the questions. Maya, hand me the box.

Maya: She brought each of you a candy cane!

*Cassidy and Company takes Candy canes while Ariel picks up her note cards*

**Me: you are always welcome Moonlitdaze.**

**Odd: I don't really mind it. OCs GO AHEAD AND BRING IT ON!**

**Cassidy: *smacks Odd with a little hint of anger***

**Odd: What was that for?**

**Cassidy: You know what you deserved that for.**

**Odd: No, I do not.**

**Cassidy turns to the author.**

**Cassidy: relay XANA Reawakens.**

**Me: Okay. Excerpts are in unbolded italics.**

"_There are other girls, you mean!" asked Odd, moving toward Cassidy suggestively._

**Odd: You asked for it. *turns to the author***

_"Hey, Odd," said Cassidy. "Just to let you know, there are other fish in the Kadic Sea!"_

**Cassidy: I did NOT! I was simply suggesting other girls. I did **_**not**_** mean me!**

**Aelita: I don't mind it, but the flashbacks do state the obvious.**

**The author nods.**

**Me: It's okay. In one story that I discontinued for a bit is that you have a child of your own.**

**Aelita: WHAT? *Blushes***

**Jeremie comes back with Sissi. He spots Aelita.**

**Jeremie: Aelita, what is it?**

**Aelita: at one point, the author wrote somewhere that I had a child of my own *eyebrows rose*.**

**Jeremie: WHAT?**

**Odd: Good God, Teen-Lyokofan7777; What were you thinking.**

**Me: I was young and you've got to admit. Fan fictions that have been written with canon characters having children will influence the young minds to write the same. And like I said, it's discontinued. It isn't in my user even, but I did make up the characters couples.**

**Everyone relaxes.**

**Jim: I definitely liked being a forest ranger in Quebec.**

**William: Wow, fans and haters. I'm impressed. And being paired up with OCs…I'm not sure if I mind at all.**

**Sissi: What am I doing here?**

**Me: Because like Odd said (A/N: Quotes from the show will be underlined and unbolded)**

Odd: Because school would be so boring without you!

**Me: See, Sissi. And also you guest starred in Rhys Davies's production called Lyoko Decoded. So you are our star here.**

**Sissi is swayed by this.**

**Aelita: *to the author* whose child was it?**

**Me: Yours…and Jeremie's.**

***Big hole through roof***

**Jeremie and Aelita: WHAT?**

**Me: Remember what I said.**

**Jeremie and Aelita: Oh. *they nod***

**Me: Okay *to the audience* send your reviews here while I get a repairman to fix the roof. *Whips out phone and calls a repairman***


End file.
